1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to audio signal processing and in particular to the editing of audio signals. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for generating and processing efficient audio edit functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio data processing has increasingly moved from the traditional specialized, and more expensive, audio processing equipment into the desktop computing environment, thus allowing a user more flexibility in audio data management. Audio data, in the form of analog signals stored on a flexible tape, such as a magnetic tape, or, alternatively, in a digital format stored in a computer""s memory or hard drive can be retrieved from these storage mediums by a computer system and played through an internal, or attached, speaker. Audio software control routines and computer programs typically residing on a desktop computer act to control, through a user interface, the interaction of the user and the audio data desired for playback and manipulation. Specialized menus and graphical user interfaces facilitate easy access and manipulation of previous stored audio data using, for example, a mouse and a display screen, such as a monitor. Presently, audio data is utilized in desktop computer systems in a variety of ways and for a variety of functions. For example, audio voice data may be used for recording dialog sessions, such as for leaving instructions to a secretary or assistant. In a different application, audio data located by displayable xe2x80x9ctagsxe2x80x9d may be placed within a text document with specific instructions to amend the text document when the tag is activated by a user pointing device, e.g., a mouse. Audio data may be used to record meeting information and instructions for later playback. In the realm of e-mail, audio data may be effectively utilized as a means for electronic mail, instead of text.
Computer systems provide a unique and versatile platform for interfacing with voice data systems. Unlike conventional audio data storage media, such as audio tape or tape cassette, the audio data is typically stored in a computer""s memory, e.g., random access memory (RAM) or a disk drive. This provides a user a means for quick and easy access to any audio segment within the stored audio data as opposed to, e.g., a regular cassette tape that requires cycling through any preceding tape segments in a serial manner before arriving at the desired segment.
It is often necessary, for example, to identify where a particular audio clip, or segment, is located in an otherwise continuous and uneventful audio stream. While this is presently accomplished utilizing visual aids that include video highlighting combined with conventional cut, copy and paste operations, there are numerous situations that are evolving in our increasingly connected world where this is not possible or is much too cumbersome for use, e.g., on a handheld computer or cell phone with their limited size display screens. Communication and computing devices are ever reducing in size without sacrificing computing or processing power. These smaller devices with their associated very small display screens are fast becoming more common and may soon be more numerous than their larger counterparts. Additionally, voice-activated systems are increasingly utilized, e.g., in the transportation environment, such as passenger automobiles, where a driver""s attention should be focused on oncoming traffic as opposed to trying to manipulate an on-board computer or telephone, for obvious safety reasons. Other areas where conventional audio editing systems are limiting include public transportation, such as taxis and police vehicles. Within these environments, e.g., smaller devices with smaller screens and where no visual displays are present, the use of conventional audio editing systems are severely limited or precluded.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved method for editing audio data that mitigates the above discussed limitations. More particularly, what is needed in the art is a audio editing system that eliminates the need for visual editing aids.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for editing audio signals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for generating and processing efficient audio edit functions.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a method for highlighting a desired portion in an audio sequence for use in a visual display challenged environment is disclosed. The method includes storing the audio sequence in memory. Next, a desired portion of the audio sequence is selected and the selected portion is distinguished from the remainder of the audio sequence by varying an audio characteristic of the selected portion. In a related embodiment, the audio characteristic that is varied is a pitch of the selected portion. Alternatively, the xe2x80x9cmarkersxe2x80x9d distinguishing the selected portion from the remainder of the audio sequence may be buzzers, bells and the like. Additionally, these markers may also be utilized at frequencies above or below human hearing so that they may be hidden.
The present invention introduces a novel method for generating and processing a xe2x80x9ccursor,xe2x80x9d or highlight, for use in an audio processing system. The present invention specifically addresses the current problems encountered in environments wherein visual displays for displaying a representation of audio data, allowing for the locating and manipulating of segments within the audio data, are severely limited in screen size or non-existent. The present invention, unlike conventional techniques that utilize visual aids, distinguishes selected portions within the audio data by varying an audio characteristic of the selected portion precluding the need for a visual representation of the audio data.
In one embodiment of the present invention, distinguishing the selected portion of the audio sequence from the rest of the audio sequence includes re-sampling the selected portion of the audio sequence to vary the pitch of the selected portion of the audio sequence. In a related embodiment, selecting a portion from the rest of the audio sequence includes utilizing start and end edit pointers to delimit the boundaries of the selected portion. Alternatively, in other advantageous embodiments, distinguishing the selected portion from the rest of the audio sequence may include increasing or decreasing the volume level in the selected portion by attenuating or amplifying the desired portion in the audio sequence. It should be noted that the above mentioned schemes for distinguishing the selected portion of the audio sequence are merely illustrative, the present invention does not contemplate limiting its practice to any one scheme.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the method further includes performing an editing operation on the selected portion of the audio sequence. The editing operations includes, in advantageous embodiments, removing the selected portion from the audio sequence and locating the selected portion from a first location to a second location in the audio sequence. It should be noted that the editing operations described above are merely illustrative and that the present invention does not contemplate limiting its practice to any set number of editing functions.
The foregoing description has outlined, rather broadly, preferred and alternative features of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject matter of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and specific embodiment as a basis for designing or modifying other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.